<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Theif by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715970">Spring Theif</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, M/M, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:39:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在這樣的紙上拼湊出布屈．卡西迪之名的人，如今早已斜躺在棉被與床鋪的狹間裡，思索著飄渺無盡而又捉摸不定的幻象，並失足墜落於萬象深淵而不復返。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sinclair Parker/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Theif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"There aren't enough words out there to sing of love. It's too much work to even make it rhyme."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　冬季所挾帶的寒冷氣息使得他的雙手正散發著不妙的體溫，連帶著手中的鉛筆也令人難耐地難以掌握，他彷彿覺得自己正站在下著大雪的道路上，不戴手套而直接握住一旁的鐵欄杆一樣地愚蠢又絕望。今夜看來不是個適合寫作的好時機，丹尼爾有些無助地從桌面上抬起頭後想著，遺留下來的只剩些許皺痕的白紙上，那被起身的陰影所遮住的、零碎且又歪斜的文字罷了。</p>
<p>　　在這樣的紙上拼湊出布屈．卡西迪之名的人，如今早已斜躺在棉被與床鋪的狹間裡，思索著飄渺無盡而又捉摸不定的幻象，並失足墜落於萬象深淵而不復返。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　從稀薄的腦內記憶中汲取提出，丹尼爾仍然依稀記得自己兄長的掌心所傳遞的溫度，是他在困苦的冬季之中少數期待的事物之一。羅伯特和丹尼爾、以及其他更稍年輕的弟弟們睡於家裡的閣樓之中，從窗戶及門口縫隙中鑽漏進房內的刺骨冷風，總是讓男孩們在夜晚放棄了遊玩嬉戲的時間，而乖乖地縮在被窩內寢息，那總是帶著大家調皮的羅伯特也不例外。</p>
<p>　　羅伯特和丹尼爾睡在同一張略微狹窄、卻又是這屋內最大的床上，畢竟是家中年長的孩童與次子，體格已經無法和年輕的弟妹們與之相比。</p>
<p>　　無奈的是，由他們母親一手織成的棉毯無法包裹兩個正在逐日成長的少年，當丹尼爾正因為感到冰冷而顫抖著身體時，他的兄長總會將自己身上蓋著的一部份棉毯蓋在他的身上，並瞇著淺藍色的雙眼對他露出笑意。「喀擦怕冷呢，」羅伯特的聲音因為天寒的關係有些沙啞，卻仍然能發出溫柔的笑聲，「趕緊睡吧。」</p>
<p>　　對方在棉毯之下緊握住自己的掌心，是當時他不免覺得可恥、卻又是無比想要守候著一輩子的珍寶。</p>
<p>　　於是丹尼爾在棉毯上那五顏六色的格子與花紋倒映在雙眼中後，便沉沉地進入了夢鄉，而那隻手仍然下意識地緊握住羅伯特的掌心，就像害怕他對方趁機離開了自己身邊一樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　而他的那一位兄長也真的在日後，永遠地離開了自己的身邊，那是另一段故事的開始了。</p>
<p>　　然而此刻卻是又一個故事的結束。當丹尼爾用厚重的棉被包裹住早已成年許久甚至老化的身軀，並藉此溫暖自己凍僵的雙手時，便在悠久的歲月長河無意回想起那些過去的片往，卻也發現那就像方才他於紙上拼湊出的文字，一樣地如此破碎而不堪。他對此早已無能為力，最後丹尼爾只是閉上雙眼，期待起再也不會到來的春季花開。</p>
<p>　　他知曉自己的諸多回憶遺失於被那人悉數挾走的春季之中，就像小偷一樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>在夜晚中尋著溫暖而放棄訴說的故事。</p>
<p>　　「冬天真的很冷呢，不過春天也快來到了，再加把勁吧。」</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>